dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Update Ember Phenol Reworks
On and got an update which was introduced with the special event Fire Vs. Nature. Rework * Attack-, Defense-, Health+, Skill + * now buffs allies attack, then does a ranged attack on all enemies and heals allies based on a percentage of the damage dealt by that attack. Cooldown has been reduced from 6 to 4. * now cleanses all debuffs on a target ally and then heals them. If targeting an enemy, this ability will do a ranged fire attack on them that purges all buffs on hit. On a killing blow or targeting a corpse, the corpse will be removed. Cooldown has been reduced from 5 to 3. * now resurrects all dead Fire allies, then buffs ALL allies, heals them, and heals them more each turn for 3 turns. This ability starts powered. * Ember no longer has the passive. * Ember no longer has the passive. * Ember no longer has the passive. * Ember now gets the passive, which give all allies immunity to Burn and lets them take 50% less damage from Fire attacks. * Ember now gets the passive, which allows Fire allies to heal based on the amount of damage they deal to enemies. This amount increases as Ember is ascended (10% unascended, 15% ascended once, 25% ascended twice). * Ember now gets the ability, which gives her attacks a base chance to burn enemies on a hit (25% unascended, 50% ascended, 100% ascended twice). In addition, after being ascended once, the ability also gives Ember an amount of damage reduction for each other Fire ally on her team (5% per ally when ascended once, 10% per ally when ascended twice). * now increases the max health of all allies by 5% when an enemy becomes burned. It still has its previous functionality of increasing healing for fire allies. Rework * Attack+, Defense+, Health+, Skill- * Phenol's basic attack now has the ability to target corpses and remove them. * is now Slime Shot (which is basically just an improved Jelly Shot). Slime Shot does a ranged nature attack on all enemies with a chance to Poison them and Provokes the initial target of the ability. Cooldown: 4. * now cleanses all debuffs from Phenol in addition to its previous functionality. * is now . Absorbing Smash does a melee physical attack that steals buffs from the target equal to the number of Gelatinous Mass stacks Phenol has. This attack cannot be dodged. * Phenol no longer has the passive. * Phenol's passive now makes Phenol immune to Poison and Venom. In addition, it gives him a 100% base chance to Poison enemies when using basic attacks and Poison melee attackers that hit him. In addition, it allows him to remove all corpses of enemies he kills! * Phenol's passive has been changed so it increases his health by 10% for each monster ally on his team. * Phenol now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive allows him to gain a stack of Gelatinous Mass whenever he hits an enemy or is hit by a physical attack (the blob grows!!!). Each stack increases his maximum health and defense by 10%. He can get up to 5 stacks, and stacks reset with each encounter in campaign. Stacks cannot be copied or stolen. Other changes with this update * Changed the Slow icon art. Turtles rule. * Fixed an issue related to translated text not appearing correctly in shops and other parts of the game. As a result, some abilities will appear in English even in non-English game settings. We are working to have those abilities translated. Source: Official Announcement Category:Game Update